The love that can last forever
by Sakura13-Sailorfoxx
Summary: Guess what everyone I can up load now ! (just read the story please)
1. The dirty dream that Amara had

Serna and Amara both know that they can't have each other in the way that they want. Amamra can't stop thinking about Serena and Serena keeps having lustful dreams about Amamra. Even though they have both Michelle and Darien they still want each other. "Amara are you alright," Michelle asked one night. Amara had sweating in her sleep again. Her dreams about Serena have been getting more realistic. In her dreams her and Serena are happy together like no other. But later on they go to a club called 213. Her and Serena are dancing, but dancing dirty. They kissing and touching, morning, and begging for more then they go home. But the dancing didn't stop there. "Serena I love you so very much" Amara said. "I know you tell me that all the time and I love you even more" Serena said to Amara. "Serena kiss me like you never did before" Amara said. They weren't home yet but as soon as Amara put the key in the door Serena turned her around and kissed her hard so hard that the door open and they fell in they were on the floor. After three hour on the floor, after pleasuring each other in any way possible for some reason Michelle would wake her up.


	2. The reason why I love you

The love that can last forever

(Serena's pov)

Amara, Amara what has become of me? My feelings for you have grown

strong and now my heart wants you. I know that you are with Michelle and I

don't care I will come for you and we will be together. You are the only

person who respected me beside for Darien. But now he's gone so you're

the only one for me now.

(Amara's pov)

Serena my love how can I prove to you that I love you, you have Darien and I

can't compare to him. I want you badly my heart wants you so bad that it is

so unbearable. I can't go through the day without thinking about you. Oh my

love if only you knew what you can do to me

(Normal pov)

Serena and Amara both know that they can't have each other because of the

present loves that they have but the problem is that, Amara can't stop

thinking about Serena and Serena keeps having weird dreams about Amara.

Even though they have both Michelle and Darien they still want each other.

"Amara are you alright," Michelle asked one night. Amara had sweating in

her sleep again. Her dreams about Serena have been getting more realistic. In

her dreams her and Serena are happy together like no other. But later on they

go to a club called 213. Her and Serena are dancing, but dancing dirty, but

little did Serena know that what Amara. But the dancing didn't stop there.

"Serena I love you so very much" Amara said. "I know you tell me that all

the time and I love you even more" Serena said to Amara. "Serena kiss me

like you never did before" Amara said. They weren't home yet but as soon

as Amara put the key in the door Serena turned her around and kissed her

hard so hard that the door open and they fell in, they were on the floor doing

something. After three hour on the floor, after pleasuring each other for over

an hour and 30 minutes the two break apart from each other just to breathe.

Then the cool touch of Michelle's hand on her shoulder wakes her up.

The next day Amara and Serena met up with each other to talk about what the

future will be like and what ever comes up. "Buns-head?"

"Yes Amara"

"If I was a boy would love me as a friend or something more?"

"May be but I really don't know if I would even have the same feelings that I have now or not"

"So you answer is no?"

"Now Amara I mean it like that I meant I don't know, if my feeling for you

grow larger then yeah I think that we might have a chance together okay"

"You know what Serena I think that you're right."

"Oh you're just saying that"

"Oh I mean it. If we work it out with Darien and Michelle. We might, just might, be able to do something able our relationship"

After that Amara give Serena a ride to Darien's house but when she walked in

she saw something that was the wrongest thing on Earth. He and Michelle

were in the same room in arms and all. The only thing that came to Serena's

mind was to run away run to the only person that could make her feel better

that person would be Amara. It had started to rain so that was the second

thing that when wrong. She ran, and ran to Amara until she got to her house.

"Amara please help me." Serena said.

"What happen to you, Serena" Amara said.

Serena told Amara what she saw before she ran out of the house,

"So that's why Michelle won't answer her phone." Amara said.

"Amara can I borrow some clothes from you if you don't mind."

"No go right a head my room is to the left of the bathroom."

This is what the both of them wanted and now they are going to get it.

The next day Amara found her self in her room knowing that she slept in the

living room. The next thing that she notice was that there was a note next to

her that said:

"Dear Amara,

Thank you for taking me in last night. I just want to say that if I need you help

again I will ask. I hope that your relationship with Michelle works out (and I

hope mine does too) and I'll see you later bye.

You best friend,

Serena"

The only thing that she could think of is how happy she was after Serena had

stay at her house. The next day Serena and Darien were in another fight about

what had happen that night.

"Darien what is the matter with you! I though that you love me and only me

but I guess that I not even true." Serena said.

"I don't love you not now and not ever," Darien said.

"But what about our past and our future together. And what about Rini, did

you take that in to play mister playboy?"

"Serena like I said before I don't love you any more, I have a new girlfriend."

Serena still could not believe what Darien was saying and she wouldn't let

her-self. That night she cried and cried and cried. She even cried her-self to

sleep that night. The next day she walked to Amara's house to talk thing out

with someone.

"So what did you do after he told you that?" Amara asked.

"I didn't know what to do. All I did was cry and tried to make it go away."

Serena responded.

"Man what is his problem."

"Don't know and I don't even care right now. He is one of the least troubles

of my life right now."

"You know that you can stay right here if you want to and I don't think that

Michelle will mind it ether."

"You really don't think that Michelle won't mind it?"

"Of course and after all it is my house."

So Serena stayed at Amara's house and again she started to cry.

"What is the matter now?" Amara asked.

"I just can't stop thinking about him"

Now this was getting on Amara's last damned nerve. She wanted Serena for

the longest and now that she has her in her house and in her clothes she was

still hotheaded into many ways to name in one sentence. You would think that

all that Serena has gone thought she would want Amara but it has to go the

other way. Now Amara was 5 seconds away from ripping off Darien's head

for breaking Serena heart and in was all in rage. The next day Amara had a

letter talk with the little playboy.

"What happen between you and Serena?" Amara asked him

"Look I know that I was wrong for saying that I didn't love her but I do"

Darien responded.

"But what led you to do what you did. I mean you fucked with her feeling

and she cry her-self to sleep last night."

"What am I supposed to do about it?"

"Well the first thing that you can do is say sorry for what you have done to

her and why she should let you back into her life. Because she thinks of you

as shit believe it or not"

"But how am I supposed to tell her that? I don't love her any more and that I

want to move on with my life"

"Do you just realize that Serena loves you more than ever and will do

anything to get you back?"

"Yeah I know that but still I don't love her. You know what, do I a big

favor?"

"Yeah what is it?"

"Tell her to stay away from my new girlfriend once she sees her"

"Well I wont need to you jackass, you can kiss my ass because I wont tell

her something like that okay

So Amara went home to Serena and told her about what Darien said to her.

"Why did he say that?"

"I don't know and I don't care"

"So what to do Amara?

"Listen Serena I lo... I... LOVE... YOU!"

"Amara What are you trying to say?"

To Be Conintune...

I wont be able to send update of the story for a long time, But my fellow lovers of the story send me some ideas and I think about putting them in the next part of the story thank you. I have written over the whole story so enjoy while you can!!!!!!!!!!


	3. The whole damn stroy and more!

The love that can last forever

(Serena's pov)

Amara, Amara what has become of me? My feelings for you have grown strong and now my heart wants you. I know that you are with Michelle and I don't care I will come for you and we will be together. You are the only person who respected me beside for Darien. But now he's gone so you're the only one for me now.

(Amara's pov)

Serena my love how can I prove to you that I love you, you have Darien and I can't compare to him. I want you badly my heart wants you so bad that it is so unbearable. I can't go through the day without thinking about you. Oh my love if only you knew what you can do to me

(Normal pov)

Serena and Amara both know that they can't have each other because of the present loves that they have but the problem is that, Amara can't stop thinking about Serena and Serena keeps having weird dreams about Amara. Even though they have both Michelle and Darien they still want each other. "Amara are you alright," Michelle asked one night. Amara had sweating in her sleep again. Her dreams about Serena have been getting more realistic. In her dreams her and Serena are happy together like no other. But later on they go to a club called 213. Her and Serena are dancing, but dancing dirty, but little did Serena know that what Amara. But the dancing didn't stop there. "Serena I love you so very much" Amara said. " I know you tell me that all the time and I love you even more" Serena said to Amara. "Serena kiss me like you never did before" Amara said. They weren't home yet but as soon as Amara put the key in the door Serena turned her around and kissed her hard so hard that the door open and they fell in, they were on the floor doing something. After three hour on the floor, after pleasuring each other for over an hour and 30 minutes the two break apart from each other just to breathe. Then the cool touch of Michelle's hand on her shoulder wakes her up.

The next day Amara and Serena met up with each other to talk about what the future will be like and what ever comes up. "Buns-head?"

"Yes Amara"

"If I was a boy would love me as a friend or something more?"

"May be but I really don't know if I would even have the same feelings that I have now or not"

"So you answer is no?"

"Now Amara I mean it like that I meant I don't know, if my feeling for you grow larger then yeah I think that we might have a chance together okay"

"You know what Serena I think that you're right."

"Oh you're just saying that"

"Oh I mean it. If we work it out with Darien and Michelle. We might, just might, be able to do something able our relationship"

After that Amara give Serena a ride to Darien's house but when she walked in she saw something that was the wrongest thing on Earth. Him and Michelle were in the same room in arms and all. The only thing that came to Serena's mind was to run away run to the only person that could make her feel better that person would be Amara. It had started to rain so that was the second thing that when wrong. She ran, and ran to Amara until she got to her house.

"Amara please help me." Serena said.

"What happen to you, Serena" Amara said.

Serena told Amara what she saw before she ran out of the house,

"So that's why Michelle won't answer her phone." Amara said.

"Amara can I borrow some clothes from you if you don't mind."

"No go right a head my room is to the left of the bathroom."

This is what the both of them wanted and now they are going to get it.

The next day Amara found her self in her room knowing that she slept in the living room. The next thing that she notice was that there was a note next to her that said:

"Dear Amara,

Thank you for taking me in last night. I just want to say that if I need you help again I will ask. I hope that your relationship with Michelle works out (and I hope mine does too) and I'll see you later bye.

You best friend,

Serena"

The only thing that she could think of is how happy she was after Serena had stay at her house. The next day Serena and Darien were in another fight about what had happen that night.

"Darien what is the matter with you! I though that you love me and only me but I guess that I not even true." Serena said.

" I don't love you not now and not ever," Darien said.

"But what about our past and our future together. And what about Rini, did you take that in to play mister playboy?"

"Serena like I said before I don't love you any more, I have a new girlfriend."

Serena still could not believe what Darien was saying and she wouldn't let her-self. That night she cried and cried and cried. She even cried her-self to sleep that night. The next day she walked to Amara's house to talk thing out with someone.

"So what did you do after he told you that?" Amara asked.

"I didn't know what to do. All I did was cry and tried to make it go away." Serena responded.

"Man what is his problem."

" Don't know and I don't even care right now. He is one of the least troubles of my life right now."

"You know that you can stay right here if you want to and I don't think that Michelle will mind it ether."

"You really don't think that Michelle won't mind it?"

"Of course and after all it is my house."

So Serena stayed at Amara's house and again she started to cry.

"What is the matter now?" Amara asked.

" I just can't stop thinking about him"

Now this was getting on Amara's last damned nerve. She wanted Serena for the longest and now that she has her in her house and in her clothes she was still hotheaded into many ways to name in one sentence. You would think that all that Serena has gone thought she would want Amara but it has to go the other way. Now Amara was 5 seconds away from ripping off Darien's head for breaking Serena's heart and was all in rage. The next day Amara had a letter talk with the little playboy.

"What happen between you and Serena." Amara asked him

" Look I know that I was wrong for saying that I didn't love her but I do" Darien responded.

"But what led you to do what you did. I mean you fucked with her feeling and she cry her-self to sleep last night."

"What am I supposed to do about it?"

" Well the first thing that you can do is say sorry for what you have done to her and why she should let you back into her life. Because she thinks of you as shit believe it or not"

"But how am I suppose to tell her that? I don't love her any more and that I want to move on with my life"

"Do you just realize that Serena loves you more than ever and will do anything to get you back?"

"Yeah I know that but still I don't love her. You know what, do me a big favor?"

"Yeah what is it?"

"Tell her to stay away from my new girlfriend once she sees her"

"Well I wont need to you jackass, you can kiss my ass because I wont tell her something like that okay

So Amara went home to Serena and told her about what Darien said to her.

"So what to do about him" Amara asked.


	4. Sorry to say this

Hello everyone and yes im not dead. Ive intrust in my story for some reason I don't like where it was going in the first place and my muses for that story have given me their "i quit" papers. So if you my fellow readers would like to take this off of my hand and make it better then go ahwad just tell me were you would like to take this to and I'll be had to send it to you thanks and have a good day and don't forget to keep you inner child young


End file.
